I like doing this
by chadlover
Summary: This is a story that takes place after pulp fiction, Spoilers for eppi Pulp Friction after! Read and Rewriew Please! A great couple RL- maybe a little LL a little later!
1. Who are you looking For

Rory was scared; she was falling and falling fast.

Ever since she held his hand while she was jumping off

The building at the LADB, she knew he was special, and

They could never be just friends. Why did she get

She into this dumb no strings crap! She wanted

Strings! Dean took the lead, Jess always wanted her!

But Logan, he was different. He was special, and not,

Don't eat the paste special.

Rory sat their at the Pub with Paris and Marty, since

He offered to pay part of her back for the Chinese

Restraint.

"Well their you are Ace!" Logan said while putting

His hand on her shoulder

"Hey Logan! What's up?" Rory said while turning around

To give him a kiss, but right when their lips met she

Remembered Marty, the guy that previously told her his

Affections for her two weeks before.

Logan looked at her than at Marty, then said, "Where

You been I've been looking for you!"

"Out with friends!' She says pointing at Marty and

Paris

"Hey can I talk to you" looking at Marty and

Paris, "Alone"

"Sure" Rory says grabbing her coat, knowing that

Logan meant he wanted to go outside. "If I don't come

Back, Thanks Marty!" she said, she was very happy with

Logan since 4 days ago he told her he wanted her, only

Her!

Logan took her hand and he took her back to her dorm.

He started to kiss and after a minute she pulled

Away and said "So what did you want to talk about?"

Logan said, "Well Stef was at the pub and when she

Came over she said she saw you with Paris and Marty,

And well since our little event last weekend I thought

We decided that only to see each other," he says

Leaning in to grab a kiss

" Sorry Its just he offered because of the Chinese

thing, and Paris was there, so it wasn't a date, but

I'd loved to go out on a date with you tonight." Rory

said after she kissed around a minute.

" Really I was thinking more of a movie and pizza,

and other stuff." he siad while he was leaning in for

a kiss.

"Now that I can go for." Rory said pulling him

closer. "Wait I'm hungry!"

"RoryNow!" He said while kissing her neck, she pulled

away and gave him a puppy dog look! "Fine I'll call

now." he said grabbing his cell phone. While she said

"Thank You!" and kissed his cheek then walked into the

common room and fliped on the T.V.

"Pizza will be here in a twenty minutes. He said

while walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Rory pushed closer to him and put his arm aroundd her

shoulder, then kissed him pecky on the cheek, then

siad, "I like doing this"

"Me too Ace, me too" He siad then kissed her until

someone knocked on her door.

"I'll get it, pizza time!" Logan siad while softly

pulling away.

"Sorry, must have the wronge room!'" the guy said

"Wait!" Logan said "Who are you looking for?"

"Rory" the guy said.

Rorry stood up walked to the door, while putting her

arm on Logan, "Jess!"

A/N- cliff hanger ohh!I'll try tol update before this

weekend, or during!


	2. I'd love too!

A/N Hope you like this chapter!

"Who is this Rory?" Jess said with a confused look on

his face

"This Is my Boyfriend Logan." Rory said with a

sorry look on her face

"Oh, well never mind then, hope you to have a nice

life in Hell together." Jess said while walking away.

Rory push her way out the door and said

"Jess, what's wrong?" she said with a VERY confused

face.

"What's wrong, what's wrong is I'm seeing the woman

I Love with another man, Rory, I love you! Come to

New York with me! I have an apartment and we'll do

good! I love you and I know you love me."

Rory put her finger in her mouth and started to shake

her head. "I loved you, And now I LOVE Logan with all

my heart." Rory said while Logan put his arm on her

shoulder and pulling her back to her room. Rory turned

her head and said, "Bye Jess."

"Bye Rory, for now." Jess said while walking away.

Rory got back in her room and pulled Logan into a

tight hug. She felt safe! Safer than she felt with

anyone. "I love you Rory, I love you so much!" Logan

says whispering into Rory's ear.

" I love you to Logan, more than you will ever know."

Rory said pulling a little away and gazing into his

eyes. She started to cry.

"Rory what's wrong?" Logan said pulling her onto the

couch on his lap. "I'm scared, that you'll leave me

like he did, and then come back and expects to get me

back, like I'm an animal."

"Oh Rory, I'd never do something like that to you!

You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! " Logan

said while gazing into her eyes, even though she was

just crying and he had to back her out of two guys who

really liked her, and she choose him. This was truly

one of the best moments of his life, he was gazing in

her eyes and she was looking back. He never wanted

this moment to end, he was in love with Rory Gilmore,

he had only ever once been in love before. He was the

player, one girl to another. Beautiful girls would all

fall all over him. But he didn't want any of them all

he wanted was her. He started to lean in for a kiss,

but timing had it there was a knock on the door.

"Hopefully its the pizza this time." He said with a

playful look on his face. Rory didn't want to let go

of his hand.

Logan put the pizza down on the coffee table. " You

know Rory, I'm really glad we have strings right now.

I'm mean, you might have gone back with that guy. And

now that I have you, I'm not letting you go." Rory

smiled, she was truly happy. She kissed Logan.

" I would never go back with Jess! And Not seeing you

with any girls this week was awesome, knowing that

playboy Logan Hunchburger is mine is amazing!" Rory

said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

30 minutes after last seen Rory and Logan are kissing.

"Hey Rory." Logan said slightly pulling him away

from, her, but only like an inch.

"Yeah Logan" Rory says keeping her head there.

"Well I know that this has been a hard night for you,

so I was thinking we could go back to you hometown,

Stars hollow, right. for the weekend."

"Oh my gosh Logan I'd love too!" Rory said pulling

him backs into there kissing position, witch they had

gotten very comfortable in.

A/N- Hope you liked this Chapter. If was fun writing!

Please rewriew, it makes my dad, and add in stuff that

you want to see happen. -chadlover(don't worry

Tristan's for me not Rory:)


	3. m so Excited!

A/N enjoy- By the way LL are together! Thank God-

Logan walked up to Rory door, he was going to Stars

hollow for the weekend. The last time he had seen

Lorelei- it was after the weeding disasters. Well it

wasn't really a disaster, he kissed Rory Gilmore, he

loved Rory Gilmore, He knocked on her door.

"Hey Logan, I'm so excited!" Rory said then kissed

in happily on the lips, but just a peck. She was so

excited, she couldn't wait to show off Logan to her

town! "Wow, you actually own a pair of Jeans." she

said while grabbing here bag, than his hand and

shutting and locking the door to her dorm.

"Yeah, I do You like, by he way you look fabulous

today, like always!" She was wearing a pair of jeans,

a pink sweater with a red came with strings and lace

on it. He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and his

leather jacket. "Thanks!" Rory said while stepping

into his car.

Meanwhile at Lukes

Lorelai was sitting on the counter and drinking

coffee, then Luke said, "I think Donald's Trumps son

is here." while looking out his window, "And he's with

Rory!"

"Oh that guy" Lorelai said, "That's Logan, Rory boy

friend, from the wedding! Now you be nice! Or there's

no way you're getting any" "Rory" Luke said forcing

Lorelai to turn around "Hey Hun, Hi Logan"

"Hi Mom, Hi Luke! You guys remember Logan don't you"

"yeah" Luke said "the wedding."

"Can we get to cups of coffee to go, then we're going

to take a walk and get the stuff we need for movie

night." They were going to have a movie night, since

it was Friday night Richard and Emily had to go to a

function out of town, giving them freedom for there

Friday night.

As they walked out of Lukes Lorelai asked Luke why he

hadn't told her that JESS (that's right Jess again I

know, I loved him too) had just been in town and

expressed him feelings about Rory to Luke.

Outside Rory and Logan went and sat in the Gazebo

just holding hands and drinking coffee. Then Logan

broke the silence " God we seem to just stare into

each others eyes a lot!" He said as Rory started to

giggle. Then a soft 5 second kiss came.

"Logan, thanks for coming here with me for the

weekend! I'm already having fun! My favorite place,

and my Fav person!" Rory said with a smile on her

face.

"Why Ace, I'd have to say I couldn't think of anyone

I'd rather be with than you, sitting an old

gazebo." And with that a kiss came.

"Oh my gosh! its 6:15, we better get to Dosses so we

can get some food." Rory said stood up grabbed Logan's

hand. As they walked into Dosses no other then our

favorite bag boy was stocking up in the junk food

isle.

A/N Dean, the first love, the first everything! Can he

out take Logan's charm, looks, money, and true love

for Rory! Stay tuned! Please rewriew!


	4. I'll give you 6th Months

A/N- Sorry guys it took me a while to update but with

Algebra, it kind of takes over your schudule, and

Mid-Terms! Hope you like

"Just get your stuff and lets go." logan wispered

into Rorys ear hoping Dean wouldn't notice them! He

had seen him once before, and you will never froget

him. Logan was happy though, that Dean broke up with

Rory. If he didn't he wouldn't have his Ace.

"RORY! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at

Yale? Who's this?" Dean said looking at Rory

"Well, it is a long weekend, and a short drive. Oh

and the is." Rory sayed when Logan cut her off and

said, "Logan Hunchburger, I believe I've we're met

before." He said while he put his hand out to shake

Deans hand. Rory new this was bad, she knew Dean

didn't like any of her boyfriends, or any guys that

liked her!

"Oh Yeah, the party, you were the guy that broke up

me and my girlfriend! Who broke up me and my wife up!"

Dean said with a snotty voice, after stairing at

Logans hand

"You know, I don't think thats necisary, Rory grab

the stuff you need, and lets go" Logan said pusing

dean out of the way.

Dean pushed Logan back in and started to say, "You

know what, I'll let you you guys go, but Rory after

this clown breaks your heart, you'll be back, and this

time I'm gonna ruin your familys life, like you did to

mine!"

"What did I ever do to your family? Your the one who

started to kiss me! I'm not the one who got married

just to make my ex-girlfriend jealous, because she was

involved with another guy who she liked better than

youz" Rory sayed in a snotty voice as Logan bitt his

lip, knowing this would be bad.

"My parents are seperate! You Bitch! Becuse You

saduced me, and even though you broke my heart before,

this time its my turn, i'll give you guys 6th months,

than Rory, you will be with me again." Dean sayed

looking at Rory

"Okay here is the deal, if you heart her, I will kill

you, and trust me I have connections. And for giving

us a month to break up won't happen, becuase now that

I I've found someone who isn't just looking for my

money," Logan said getting very pissed off, than

looked at Rory "or insanelly good looks, with you" He

said turing he attention back to Dean "She'll be

working as stock girl, in the market. But with me" He

sid getting his confidence on, "She'll be working at

the N ew York Times, witch my father happens to own,

and traveling the world, and coming home to someone

who is crazy abot her, and who loves her more than

anything else in the world" He said looking at Roy

softly, smiled, than looked back at Dean.

"Rory, you can't tell me that you'd rather have Mr.

Preppy here than me!" Dean said looking at Rory in a

very sudicive look.

Rory was very pissed at Dean now so she said, "I'd

MUCH MUCH MUCH rather be with Logan Hunchburger than

you."

Rory grabbed the stuff she needed and Logan layed a

fifty on the counter. Dean saw the fifty and started

laughing, then crying.

Logan took Rory around the counter and took her face

into her hands than said "Rory, I love you sooooooo

sooooo much!" He siad while they weren't any more than

an inch away from her. Than they both went in for a

kiss, Logan put his arm around his Ace and pulling her

in really really close! They walked up to their house

and went in.

"Oh my Gosh Rory, I'm so sorry Taylor just called, I

frogot the Dean was still working there!" Lorlei said

and hugged Rory.

"Its okay Mom" Rory said holding Logans hand "It just

remined me that I'm so luckey to have Logan" she said

and then saw him smiling at her. Rory never felt this

way before. She wanted more than anything to be with

Logan! She loved him so much, sure she loved Dean, but

Logan was depp and pasionate, she hated any minute

that she wasn't with him. She knew at that very moment

she knew she didn't want to be Rory Gilmore, but Rory

Hunchburger, sure with that last name she'll be able

to get places with that last name.

Logan was so in love, he had never ever felt this way

with anyone before, and he had been with an amiazing

number of girls, but if he had to pick between any of

them, or any girl in the world, even Paris Hilton.

He'd pick Rory Gilmore, laidies man had a lady, Ace

Hunchburger, it sounded good, not as good as Rory

Hunchburger. He loved her and wanted to be with her

for the rest of his life!

A/N Dean and Jess down! I hope you guys like! I don't

know if I want to put Tristan in the story, but I'll

do what the majority of rewriewers say, except break

them up! Thanks guys your the BEST!


	5. Theres a boy in my room!

A/N- enjoy this chapter!

After they ate their pizza, watched the movie, and

Ate junk food, it was time to go to bed Luke and

Lorlei were heading up to Lorleis room and Rory and

Logan to Rorys, they were in her room when she said

"I'll be right back!" and left than called for her

Mom!

"Rory, hunny what's wrong?" Lorelei said in a confused

voice

"Mom, Logan's in my Room!" Rory said telling her mom

in a scared voice!

"Yeah I know, he didn't offer to sleep on the couch!

What a" Lor said

"No of course he offered, but I like him with me! But

I've never had a guy sleep with me in my room, except

for dean, and look how that turned out!" A BOYS IN MY ROOM!"

"Oh Rory!" Lorelei said pulling her baby into her

Arms, "You love Logan right?" Rory nodded, "He loves

You?" again she nodded, "Well than we're just gonna

Have to deal with men in the Gilmore house! LL, LL all

The way kiddo!'" Lorelei said in a powerful voice, but

Not to loud, so the men the Gilmore Girls loved

Wouldn't here.

"LL, LL? What does that mean?" Rory said in a giggly

voice

"Lorlei Luke, then Lorlei 'Rory' Logan." She said

laughing to her best friend. Then hugged her

"Thanks Mom, now I don't think Logan wants to wait

for me much longer." Rory said with a dirty voice

"THATS MY GIRL!" Lorlei yelled

In Rorys room

"What was that all about?" Logan asked as Rory walked

into the room.

"Sorry i just wanted to talk to my Mom.'

"Are you okay." Logan said as Rory walked toward him

"Yeah its just those boxers are totally driving my

wild." Rory said than laughed, Logan pulled her in to

a hug, kissed her.

"Rory your Moms upstairs" Logan said as Rory walked

to her bed

"I know but she's more than likely doing it right

now." Logan laughed, than kissed his Ace

The Next Morning Luke and Lorlei

"Hey Lor?" Luke said

"Yeah Luke?" Lorlei said

"Do you really like that Logan, he kind of seems like

a player to me." Luke said

"I know, he was, than he told Rory that he couldn't

stand seeing her with anyone else! So there exclusive

now, and she really loves him, and you see the way he

looks at her, yelling at Dean and Jess in a week, he

really loves her." Lorlei sayed

"I know I just never pictured Rory with a rich boy."

Luke said

"Neither did I, But hes the one who loves her. Not a

poor man, so at least we'll have a very big house to

go to at Christmas" Lorlie said drinking her coffee.

A/N- Sorry this Chapter didn't have much Logan and

Rory dialogue, if need to think of new ideas, I think I'm

going to fast-forward things to summer break, or even

fall! Please give me your idea!


	6. Oh God

A/N I'm out of ideas PLEASE help me by telling me ideas in rewriews Thanks! alot

She woke up and his arm was around her. She felt so safe! When she had Dean in this position all she could think about was Lidnsey, and everyone else. Now with Logan she couldn't help but thinking about how she loves waking up with him holding her tight!

"Well Good morning Ace." Logan said waking up and looking at Rory.

"Morning Logan." She said with a smile on her face and she started kissing him. A great way to start her morning.

"Well this is a great way to start my day!" Logan said sitting up. Rory sat up too and put her head on his chest.

"Me too!" Rory said pushing herself up and getting out of bead. And stretching. Logan got up too, but to put his arms around Rory and said, "Why Ace is there anything good to eat for breakfast?"

"No, but me and my mom usually go to Luke's for breakfast." She said and started kissing her boyfriend, Logan.

After they went to Luke's for breakfast, Lorelei had to go to the inn and Rory and Logan headed towards the book store. While there they found a corner in the back and started to make-out in.

"Didn't you want to look for books?" Logan said pulling away, but barely an inch away.

"Yeah, but I'd rather get to know your mouth better." Rory said pulling him back into a kiss.

"Oh God." A familiar voice said in a very shocked voice, forcing them both to pull away.

"Oh come on Rory! Why do you keep doing this to me!" Jess said in a very angry voice

"Its my town., I was here first!" Rory said grabbing Logans hand and running away!

They ran in Miss Pattys and started back were they were!

Okay Jess again! I know sorry but I had to play the Jess action out a little more!SHort chapter! I'm running our of ideas!


End file.
